


While the Cat is Away Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, the Mice Will Play

by Hannah_Suth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Suth/pseuds/Hannah_Suth
Summary: Vincent Crabbe is sick of keeping watch for Draco while he disappears to the Room of Requirement. Gregory Goyle thinks he can use this circumstance to get his best friend, who happens to be his best friend, in to bed.





	While the Cat is Away Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, the Mice Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Crabbe/Goyle (Croyle) fanfic challenge. Shout out to the Potterotica Podcast for getting me into fanfic and to the the lovely person who beta'd for me.

The crowded Apparition class may not have been a good place for Vincent Crabbe to start an argument with Draco. Vincent knew Draco was annoyed by all the people who could overhear, but he didn't care. He was sick of doing whatever Draco told him. He wanted to know what they were doing and why. The two boys stood at a distance from one another, both of them looking mutinous.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Draco shot at Vincent. "It's taking longer than I thought it would." When Vincent opened his mouth to reply Draco continued talking. "Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

A sudden interjection from Harry Potter startled them both. "I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me."

Draco spun around on the spot, wand rising in his hand, but not before he heard Vincent mutter, "Even Harry Bloody Potter understands."

**

"Fuck Draco!" Vincent said to Gregory that evening. "Fuck him. If he's not going to be straight with us, fuck him."

Gregory nodded quietly back at him. Gregory, who had been a shy, podgy child, had developed into a quietly confident, strong, solid young man.

Vincent, used to his friend's quiet personality, continued his rant with an angry kick at the table in the common room. "Fuck Draco!" he repeated, the anger that had been bubbling in his voice rising. "We're not doing this anymore. No more keeping guard just because Draco says that The Dark Lord gave him some ultra secret mission. As if The Dark Lord gives a fuck about Draco. I sure don't."

Gregory nodded sympathetically.

"I'm going to tell Draco right now. He'll need knew lookouts. I'm sure one of his fancy new Death Eater pals will do it for him," Vincent added with a nasty smirk.

"Wait." Gregory grabbed Vincent's wrist to stop him. "We'll stand guard once more. I have a plan. You're a virgin, right?" Gregory queried.

**

Gregory Goyle had had sex once in his life. One session with an overzealous Millicent Bullstrode had been all it took for Gregory to realise that he was desperately lusting after his best friend. Sure, he may have looked at Pansy's legs from time to time, and who couldn't help sneaking a look when Theodore Nott was in the communal showers next to them; however, for a long time the only person Gregory wanted to touch was Vincent. Slytherin to the core, he hadn't been able to tell Vincent and open himself up for scrutiny. Instead he had formulated a plan to get his friend naked and in his bed. Finally, he was ready to put his little plan into action.

Gregory and Vincent were standing guard outside the Room of Requirement for what they both agreed was the last time. An extra flask of Polyjuice, stolen from Draco's supply, was nestled in his pocket.

"Who do you want me to be?" Gregory whispered, already picturing Vincent's naked body above him. He couldn't imagine anything better than his best friend moaning his name as he came.

Vincent ignored the question and shot back a few of his own, "Why do you want to do this? What do you get out of it? Do you think I'm awkward and physically repulsive and will never get laid if you don't intervene?"

"No, I.." Gregory trailed off. How could his gorgeous friend think anyone would find him physically repulsive. Gregory looked at his friend and then quickly away as he remembered that they were both currently Polyjuiced to look like first year girls. "I just thought it might be interesting," he finished lamely.

Eventually they settled on the body of the tall, blonde witch who worked at Honeydukes. Gregory couldn't help feeling jealous of the cheery looking witch that neither boy had ever exchanged a word with.

**

Gregory stared at the contents of the flask, feeling more than a little apprehensive. The thick, mud-like substance was not appetising in the slightest. What had previously seemed like a good idea, now seemed terrifying. Millicent had promised that sex was still enjoyable if you were female, but suddenly Gregory wasn't convinced. What if it was terrible and he didn't want to go through with it? 

He pushed aside all his doubts and poured the potion down his throat. He watched as his features melted into those of a tall, blonde woman. Although he had undergone the transformation many times now, the feeling of his body being moulded as if it were soft wax had not become anymore pleasant. 

Not having any clothes that fit this new body, he simply pulled a set of robes about him. He cast a quick contraceptive spell over himself. He wasn't sure if it was necessary seeing as he wasn't actually a woman, but he figured it was better to be safe rather than sorry. 

Before nerves got the better of him, he turned and looked at his beautiful reflection in the mirror. "You got this Greg," he said to himself. "You had him as soon as he agreed to this ridiculous plan. Go out there and fuck your best friend."

He bit back a chuckle as he strode out of the bathroom. Masquerading as a girl was nothing new after having stood guard for Draco so many times this year, but this felt different. He knew what he was going to do with this body. Nervous, but determined, he strode from the bathroom.

In the other room Vincent was lying naked on his four poster bed. Insecurities were flying through his head. Maybe having sex with a friend was a terrible idea. Sure, Gregory may have said that it was good to do it with someone he trusted the first time, but would it ruin their friendship? Gregory was his best friend, should they really risk that? And did the light that shone through the lake and then the algae-covered windows give his skin a greenish tinge? What if Gregory didn't find his body attractive? Why did he care if Gregory didn't find his body attractive? All of a sudden his stomach appeared too wobbly, his thighs were a horrible ghostly white, his dick was too small and he was paranoid that his breath might smell.

"Come on Gregory Goyle, just stop thinking," he thought to himself. 

The door to the dormitory slowly opened and Vincent found himself looking at a slender female figure wrapped in a bulky, black robe. The girl closed the door behind her and then laughed with Gregory's laugh.

"This is crazy," stated Gregory, his voice sounding extra masculine coming from a woman's body.

Vincent squirmed under Gregory's intense gaze, but Gregory couldn't help but stare. His gaze raked up Vincent's body, drinking in the muscled legs, the thick thighs that he could imagine wrapped around his waist, the soft cock that he couldn't wait to stroke to hardness, the firm flesh of his broad torso and the way Vincent was biting his own bottom lip. Gregory knew that Vincent only did that when he was anxious. 

Vincent’s eyes met Gregory's. "You can't call this crazy," Vincent said, “It was your idea and you’re Gregory Goyle; nothing is ever too crazy for you.”

Gregory shook his head with a laugh. He dropped the black robe that he’d been hugging to himself and strode across the room, breasts bouncing delicately. His gait was decidedly feminine for someone who spent most of his time as a six foot, broad-shouldered man with the reputation of a brawny thug.

Gregory sat on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to feel Vincent’s hard chest and to trace a finger around the small nipples. The heat and wetness of his genitals felt so different to the feeling of a hardening dick that he was used to. When Vincent reached up to grope awkwardly at Gregory’s perky breasts, Gregory couldn’t help the moan of excitement that escaped his pretty lips. This is really happening, he thought, This is crazy. This is Vincent. 

Gregory seated himself with a leg on either side of his best friend’s thighs. Still rubbing his best friend’s torso he leant down and whispered in Vincent’s ear, “I want you.”

He watched in delight as Vincent’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I want you to trace my nipples with your tongue and then I want your mouth on mine,” Gregory continued.

Vincent still looked surprised by the words coming out of Gregory’s mouth but he complied with the instructions, sitting up to slurp at the breasts that Gregory presented him with. Gregory couldn’t help pushing his pussy against Vincent’s groin. The wetness his body had supplied meant that the pussy glided smoothly over the still soft, but gently hardening penis. 

When Vincent pressed his lip against Gregory’s, Gregory literally whimpered. He had imagined kissing Vincent so many times, but this was different. He felt light-headed and sucked at Vincent’s bottom lip, feeling like if he didn’t get enough of the boy in front of him then he’d just collapse. 

Vincent was embarrassed as he felt his cock harden against Gregory’s Polyjuiced body. He kept waiting for Gregory to laugh, but Gregory seemed to be relaxing into the strangeness of the situation. Vincent let himself do the same. He closed his eyes as Gregory kissed him. 

With his eyes shut it was easy to forget about the beautiful female body Gregory inhabited and notice all the familiar things. Like the fact that Gregory still smelled like himself; a familiar, masculine sent that Vincent loved. Vincent lay back on the pillows, not thinking about anything as Gregory’s tongue gently probed his mouth. He bucked up in surprise, eyes jerking open as he felt Gregory push his soft pussy over the head of his dick. Gregory smiled softly as he pulled up a little and then allowed his body to sink down, engulfing Vincent’s penis. 

For a second Gregory just sat there, enjoying the feeling of being so close to his best friend and the unfamiliar feeling of a full pussy. Tentatively, Gregory began to move, slowly lifting himself off Vincent’s cock and then lowering himself back down. Vincent let out a gasp and then reached forward to grasp Gregory’s hips. Gregory leant forward, his soft, feminine mouth suckling gently on Vincent’s neck. Vincent moaned as Gregory placed soft kisses up his neck and then licked along the curvature of his ear. Vincent had never experienced anything so sensual.

 

“I want you on top of me,” Gregory whispered, nibbling on his friend’s ear.

With Gregory in the form of a slim female, Vincent was able to flip them over with ease. Vincent began thrusting gently.

“Just like that,” moaned Gregory.

Gregory surprised his best friend yet again, by grabbing onto Vincent’s hand and pushing it towards his pussy.

“Touch me,” whispered Gregory.

Vincent wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he kept his finger where Gregory had placed it and began to rub the clitoris beneath his finger. As he did so, he felt Gregory’s cunt clench around him. Gregory’s face contorted and his lips parted. Vincent would have been worried that the other boy was in pain if it wasn’t for the steady stream of “harder,” and “yes, keep going,” that punctuated Gregory’s heavy breathing and grunts of pleasure.

Gregory had never felt anything quite like what he was feeling right now. He knew that he was right on the edge. He thrust his body upwards against Vincent’s, admiring the taut muscles of the boy above him. He’d wanted this boy for so long. After a slow, steady build his orgasm hit him suddenly. Vincent felt triumphant as he listened to his best friend’s moans of pleasure coming from the pretty female body beneath him.

“Oh god, Gregory,” he breathed, watching him squirm.

Vincent stilled as Gregory’s orgasm finished, but Gregory encouraged him to keep thrusting. Vincent was so close. He thrust his cock into the pussy beneath him roughly. Heavy breathing and the sound of flesh hitting flesh were the only sounds in the room.

An unpleasant ringing noise jerked them both out of the moment. Vincent pulled his cock out of Gregory in surprise and reached a shaky hand towards the bedside table, turning off the alarm clock.

“An hour,” stated Gregory. 

Sitting up slightly, he reached towards the bedside table, picking up the flask of Polyjuice that he’d left there earlier. Carefully he prised the cap off.

Shaking with nerves, Vincent worked up the courage to say, “I don’t want you to drink it.”

He wasn’t sure where the desire had come from, but suddenly he really wanted it to be his best friend’s body, not his best friend’s consciousness in the body of another. He gulped as Gregory looked at him in surprise. Vincent was certain that his cheeks were flushing under Gregory’s intense gaze.

“You don’t want me to drink it?” Gregory parroted back at him. 

Vincent shrugged, his cheeks burning. He didn’t feel ready for Gregory’s scrutiny. Even though they were alone Vincent didn’t dare raise his voice above a whisper, “I don’t want some random woman to make me cum. I want my best friend.”

Gregory couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he wasn’t about to about to question it. Was it possible that Vincent wanted him the same way he wanted Vincent? He took a deep breath as he felt his body begin to change.

Vincent watched with interest as the figure before him broadened and the hair darkened. He gulped when the last remnants of potion wore off and he was left with a large boy beneath him in the place of a thin girl. He reached out tentatively and ran his hand across his best friend’s stubbly face. Then, with a little bit more confidence, he reached a hand and trailed it down his friend’s chest. 

He paused briefly before running a finger up the other boy’s cock. Gregory smiled in encouragement and Vincent took the engorged penis into his hand. His fingers explored it with interest. Unable to take the teasing anymore, Gregory thrust upwards, pushing both their cocks together.

“Oh, fuck,” moaned Vincent, as Gregory wrapped his hands around both their cocks, fisting up and down. The friction felt perfect.

“Gregory, I’m going to… oh Gregory,” moaned Vincent, right before his cock started pulsing.

Gregory watched with interest as Vincent’s cum rained down on his chest. Once Vincent’s orgasm had come to a trembling end, Gregory drew a finger through the sticky fluid on his chest and thrust it into his best friend’s mouth.

After a hasty charm had cleaned up most of the mess, Vincent collapsed next to Gregory. A soft messy kiss was exchanged before both boys fell asleep. The drowsiness that settled upon them was that which only ever befalls the truly sated. Vincent was snoring gently, but Gregory was too exhausted by the afternoon’s experiences to notice.

Vincent was the first to wake and he slipped quietly from the dormitory, glad that none of the other boys were there to see him leave the wrong bed. He wasn’t ready to try and explain what had happened. He wasn’t even sure he understood what had happened. 

He snuck out of the common room and sat himself down on one of Hogwarts’s many staircases. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Vincent thought of his friend’s deep brown eyes and large body and couldn’t help but smile as he remembered stroking every inch of the other boy. He didn’t know exactly how he felt, but he did know that Gregory was his best friend and he also knew that this incident had forced him into the realisation that Gregory was quite attractive. 

Whilst Vincent wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, he was sure of what he didn’t want; he didn’t want Gregory to wake up alone and feel like he’d been abandoned. Gregory would always be his best friend. They needed each others friendship, especially if they were going to tell the moody, secretive Draco that they’d no longer be helping him with his ‘top secret mission for the Dark Lord’. 

Gregory stirred when Vincent slipped back into bed. Gregory said nothing, but his eyes were questioning as he gently placed his hand on the other boys arm.

“Last night was kind of crazy, huh?” asked Vincent, just to break the silence that almost seemed to be suffocating him.

Gregory, who never seemed to feel the need to fill quiet moments with pointless comments, just nodded.

“So crazy,” continued Vincent, his nerves wouldn’t let him stop talking. “I know it was your idea and all, but I didn’t really think you’d go through with it. And then when the Polyjuice wore off… I just…” 

Vincent’s speech trailed off as Gregory began to gently rub his hand across his back. Vincent felt his body relax, even though he hadn’t realised how tense he’d been.

“Nothing’s changed, right?” Vincent finally got out. “You’re still my same best friend?”

Gregory paused, not sure how honest he should be. “It doesn’t change anything for me,” he finally whispered. “I wanted you yesterday and I’ll probably want you tomorrow. But yes, it doesn’t matter what happens, I’ll always be your best friend. Sex or no sex.” Gregory felt his face turn bright red and turned away from Vincent to hide it.

Vincent gulped, unsure quite how to handle the brazen truth that his friend had just handed him. Radical honesty, he decided, deserved radical honesty in return. "I like you more than anyone," Vincent replied with a sudden burst of self-assurance, that he usually only felt when required to demonstrate his physical strength.

Gregory smiled as he rolled over to face Vincent once more. The two boys gently cradled each other’s large forms in their arms. Neither boy was sure what was going to happen next, but both felt confident that they’d be by each other’s side.


End file.
